Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada
by WayIero95Drarry
Summary: ¿Qué chica normal de 16 años le gustaría ser conocida como la hija del mago que derroto a Lord Voldemort? Valerie tendrá que aprender a sobrellevar una vida donde las aventuras mortales y expectativas tan altas como el Everest son consideradas rutina, mientras intenta decidir que le va mas, si un él o una ella. ¿Sera que los Potter quieren el titulo a los mayores causa problemas?


**¡Hola a quien este leyendo esto!**

**Bueno, este es la primera historia que me animo a publicar, y bueno antes de cualquier cosa, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas. Dentro de este fic, encontraras contenido Slash o boyxboy, y contenido Femslash o girlxgirl. Si tienes algo en contra de estos dos géneros, te recomiendo que retrocedas ahora, pues no quiero encontrarme comentarios ofensivos. Sinceramente, estarías perdiendo tu tiempo. Ahora, como escritora novata, tendré que admitir que si cometí una equivocación dentro de esta historia, pues es posible que se considere Mary-Sue. No digo que lo sea... pero que es posible que asi tú lo veas. Al empezar juro que esa nunca fue mi intención y tratare de suavizarlo conforme esto avance para que esto desaparezca, recomendaciones son totalmente bienvenidas. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, en su mayoría, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y toda esa gente importante que gana dinero con la saga de Harry Potter. Esto es hecho sin ánimo de lucro, y mas que nada con el fin de entretenerme y tal vez, entretener a alguien más. Encontraras algunos OC (personajes originales), que son totalmente de mi creación. Ellos, la trama y los errores son totalmente míos.**

**Advertencias: Como ya habia dicho, contenido Slash y Femslash. Tambien uso de lenguaje anti sonante. No quiero ponerlo pero si no lo hago no me lo perdonare a mi misma: Un posible caso de Mary Sue. En teoría, se apega al canon hasta el epilogo, que fue convenientemente eliminado para que se adecuara a la historia. Tambien unas cuantas alteraciones a la historia original, que son más específicamente, en relación a la existencia de algunos personajes tambien se encuentran por ahí, pero no creo que eso lo haga un AU.**

**Rating: Lo mantengo en T por ahora, pero es posible que cambie conforme a los capítulos.**

_~O.O~O.O~ Château Malfoy~O.O~~_

Hogwarts, había leído todos los libros, visto todas las pinturas y oído toda clase de historias acerca del gran colegio escocés, pero verlo... verlo en persona siempre había sido su gran sueño.

Papa Draco y papi Harry habían ido a ese colegio y al parecer habían sido devastadoramente felices... bueno al menos hasta que Voldemort - en esa época conocido como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- hiciera acto de presencia y tratara de apoderarse de el mundo Mágico ingles.

Valerie nunca entendió que tenia de bueno ese mundo mágico precisamente, la vez que fue solo pudo decir que era medieval y de una belleza rustica (papi Harry estaba ahí, no podía decirle que le parecía sucio y anticuado) aunque Claro, su primo Sebastien no tuvo ningún inconveniente en hacerles saber lo tremendamente viejo que se veía todo, tuvo que darle una patada en la espinilla con sus carísimos zapatos hechos de piel de dragón para luego sonreírle dulcemente a su queridísimo papi moreno.

Ella amaba a toda la familia Malfoy por supuesto, pero la mayoría eran tan mala carientos como su rubio Draco, cuanto mas veía al matrimonio Malfoy-Potter mas le costaba entender como acabaron juntos, pero todavía era mas difícil saber como podrían vivir el uno sin el otro a pesar de sus constantes y, todo hay que decirlo... ruidosas peleas (con aun mas ruidosas reconciliaciones) debían trabajar en sus hechizos silenciadores.

Valerie podría decir a la tierna e ingenua edad de 11 años recién cumplidos que no necesitaba a nadie más en su vida, que mientras su primo y sus padres estuvieran con ella todo estaría bien.

Pero si era sincera consigo misma le entusiasmaba la idea de encontrar el amor en Hogwarts, tal como sus padres.

Aqui voy otra vez, pensó. Todas sus esperanzas se basaban en la vida que tendría en ese añorado lugar.

Ahora que veía ese sobre con tinta verde obscuro (Verde Slytherin oh como oyó una vez decir a su padre Draco, verde ojos de Potter) no podía evitar dar saltos poco acordes a un Malfoy como ella.

Tenía que decirle a Sebastien, corrió escaleras arriba de dos en dos hasta llegar al cuarto de su primo, ni siquiera toco la puerta sabía que a esa hora ese flojo estaría dormido y no le abriría

-Seb... SEB! despierta! llego mi carta para Hogwarts...- zarandeaba al albino chico que mas que dormido parecía muerto sobre su cama, hizo un mohín de disgusto y se sentó en el suelo a esperar, sintió a Iker, el Kneazle mascota de su primo frotarse contra su pierna y ronronear, sin poder evitarlo esbozo una sonrisa ligeramente diabólica y con cariño cargo al pequeño animal para después lanzarlo a la cara de Sebastien, el kneazle maulló horrible y rasguño la cara de su desafortunado amo, el cual se levanto bastante enojado y soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra

-¿Que te ah dicho Tante Camille acerca de las palabrotas querido primo?- el chico la fulmino con sus intensos y grises ojos

-Lo mismo que te ah dicho Oncle Harry sobre lanzar a Iker a mi cara- Valerie solo soltó una corta carcajada.

-Mmm, buen punto, entonces mejor olvidamos esto, ¡te mostrare algo genial!- Exclamo entusiasmada la pequeña rubia.

-Claro, ¿que es?- dijo Sebastien, contagiado por el entusiasmo de la mas joven.

La rubia saco de su bolsillo un sobre amarillento con un escrito en verde y se lo mostro a su primo conteniendo los gritos de alegría.

-¿Tus padres accedieron a inscribirte en Hogwarts?- Pregunto el chico, enarcando una ceja.

-Tu sabes que eso era lo que ellos querían desde el principio, solo los abuelos Lucius y Narcisa se pusieron Sangres Puras elitista e insistían enenviarme a Beauxbatons, tu sabes, tonterías de que estaba mas cerca, habría mas gente de mi condición social, no me juntaría con la chusma, jamás veria a un Weasley, etc. etc...- repitió Valerie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Deberías dejar ese invento Muggle... ¿como era? plutadora, compitadora…- intento erróneamente, haciéndole notar a la chica que estaba hablando demasiado rapido, y que sonaba... bastante muggle.

-¿Computadora?- corrigió divertida.

-¡Eso! el tío Harry tiene una especie de fetiche con los chismes muggles...- se quejo el mayor, recordando la primera vez que habia visto ese estúpido invento. Harry, terco como una mula, trataba de mostrarle a sus dos chicos favoritos, lo maravilloso que era el mundo muggle. Ese habia sido su primer intento. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, la casa de campo ya tenía un televisor gigante, teatro en casa, al menos tres computadoras y una consola de videojuegos. Basta decir que Sebastien solo se estremeció con horror y nunca toco esas tonterías. Al menos no cuando alguien estaba cerca.

-¡No es que tenga un fetiche! es que el vivió mucho tiempo en el mundo de los muggles y por eso quiere implementarlos en nuestra vida- replico la rubia.

-Si, si lo que digas, sinceramente ¡no me importa! ¡Iras a Hogwarts! y seguro quedaras en Slytherin- le sonrió a la muchacha.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto Valerie, con el nerviosismo asomándose un poco en su voz.

-¡Claro! eres lo suficientemente malvada- soltó impertinente.

-¿Sabes que eso no me ofende cierto?- dijo, burlándose de el intento de broma.

-¿Crees que pretendía ofenderte?- siguió con el juego.

-Siempre tratas de ofenderme- contesto, remarcando lo obvio.

-Buen punto... pero tu tambien lo haces- apunto a la rubia, acusador, mientras ella se encogía de hombros, despreocupadamente.

-See... bueno cara de trol- contesto levantándose de la cama -Tengo que mandarles una lechuza a mis padres-

-¿Llegan mañana no? puedes esperar...

-Oh calla, iré a hablar por red floo con Danielle entonces

-¡¿Delacour!?- Exclamo el albino.

-Si, ¿cual otra Danielle conoces?- dijo, mirando al otro inocentemente.

-Cierto, mándale mis saludos- el peliblanco le semi grito mientras la chica volvía a la planta baja, donde estaba la chimenea.

-¡NO!- contesto, ella estaba enterada de los sentimientos del otro por su rubia amiga, aunque este nunca habia querido hablar con ella al respecto. Talvez solo necesitaba un empujón.

-¡PERRA!- Exclamo el otro en respuesta.

-¡LO SE!- Dijo la rubia, divertida.

Riendo por lo bajo esquivo un cojín que le lanzo su primo y entro a el estudio de su padre Draco, suspiro fuertemente, ¡al fin iría a Hogwarts! seria algo fantástico, estaba segura.

**N/A: Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, si lo hiciste seria un bonito gesto dejar un comentario ¿no crees? Me harías el dia. Sé que tal vez haya un poco de confusión en cuanto al nacimiento de Valerie. Pero les aseguro que no es un M-preg… aunque es hija biológica de Harry y Draco. Si hay mas dudas, les aseguro que todo quedara resuelto en los siguientes capítulos. Tambien quiero decir que, aunque la historia puede que sea al principio solo de la generación de Valerie, tambien los personajes originales del libro tendrán una participación importante. ¡Hasta luego**


End file.
